Vehicle-to-X communication systems which are suitable for information transmission both between different vehicles (vehicle-to-vehicle communication) and between vehicles and infrastructure installations (vehicle-to-infrastructure communication) are already known in the prior art. Both variants are usually grouped under the generic term vehicle-to-X communication. Vehicle-to-X communication in general has the problem that, unlike conventional surround sensors, for instance, the number of detected objects or the number of received vehicle-to-X messages is subject to strong variations. Thus typically between ten and several hundred vehicle-to-X messages are received per second. A corresponding amount of computing power must therefore always be held in reserve. In order to keep this reserve as low as possible, it is also known to use what are known as preprocessing techniques in order to discard irrelevant vehicle-to-X messages after receipt as early as possible in the processing chain. Computing power can hence be saved.
DE 10 2010 038 640 A1, which is incorporated by reference describes in this connection a device and a method for vehicle-to-X communication. The disclosed method is based on a combination of communication technologies, each of which is different and has different properties. A first communication channel can be implemented e.g. as a mobile communications channel, whereas a second communication channel is implemented as a WLAN channel. Which information is sent over which communication channel is determined by originator-based sorting of the information to be sent. According to DE 10 2010 038 640 A1, periodically occurring or static information is transmitted over the first channel, whereas safety-relevant information is transmitted over the second channel.
DE 10 2008 060 231 A1, which is incorporated by reference describes a method for selecting various data transmitted by means of vehicle-to-X communication. The various data received are classified by a data filter in the receiver on the basis of a data frame and forwarded, for example, to a driver assistance system or an entertainment unit. This is a simple way of allowing the received data to be sorted before actually being processed.
DE 10 2010 002 092 A1, which is incorporated by reference describes data preprocessing for received vehicle-to-X messages, which preprocessing precedes forwarding of the messages to the associated applications and systems in the vehicle and processing of same by these applications and systems. Said data preprocessing can comprise checking an integrity level of the message and additionally performing data reduction. The data reduction causes information about certain objects or situations to be suppressed and hence said information is not forwarded and processed. Thus, for instance, information about objects located too far from the receiving vehicle or information about objects that are only reached by the vehicle after a certain period of time, is ignored. Likewise, a large number of spatially close objects having fundamentally the same response to a situation are combined e.g. into a traffic jam. It is also possible to take account solely of objects located in the intended channel of movement of the vehicle. The amount of data to be processed by the individual applications can thereby be reduced.
DE 10 2012 204 880 A1, which is incorporated by reference discloses a method for reducing the computational load in a data integrity check of data packets received by means of vehicle-to-X communication. The data integrity check here consists of checking a signature encrypted using cryptographic algorithms, which check is associated with a large amount of computing power and requires the use of dedicated electronics. In order to reduce the computational load, the received vehicle-to-X messages are first preprocessed to prioritize said messages under different categories. This prioritization can be performed using different criteria, such as, for instance, the distance of the originator from the recipient, or the TTC (time to collision) of the originator to the recipient.